1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to optical transceiver modules, and more particularly, to a pluggable optical transceiver module having a lever or bail actuator release mechanism for disengaging the transceiver module from a host device, receptacle or port.
2. Discussion of the Background
Optoelectronic transceivers are utilized to interconnect circuit cards of communication links and other electronic modules or assemblies. Various international and industry standards define the type of connectors used to interface computers to external communication devices such as modems, network interfaces, and other transceivers. A well-known type of transceiver module developed by an industry consortium and known as a Gigabit Interface Converter (GBIC) provides an interface between a computer and an Ethernet, Fibre Channel, or other data communication environment. Transceiver modules are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,717,533; 5,734,558; 5,864,468; 5,879,173; 6,570,768; and Re 36,820, all of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference.
Miniaturization of these transceivers is desirable in order to increase the port density associated with the network connection (switch boxes, cabling patch panels, wiring closets, computer I/O, etc.). Various standards are known that define form factors for miniaturized electronic devices, such as the Small Form-Factor Pluggable (SFP) standard that specifies an enclosure 9.8 millimeters in height by 13.5 millimeters in width and having a minimum of 20 electrical input/output connections. The specific standards for SFP transceivers are set forth in the xe2x80x9cSmall Form-Factor Pluggable (SFP) Transceiver Multisource Agreement (MSA),xe2x80x9d dated Sep. 14, 2000, which Applicants hereby incorporate by reference.
In order to maximize the available number of transceivers per area, multiple SFP transceivers modules are generally arranged in rows and columns. Each SFP transceiver module is plugged into a receptacle or cage. These receptacles are generally stacked to maximize the number of available transceiver modules per allotted area. In such stacked configurations, a release mechanism is necessary to remove a transceiver module from within a receptacle. The release lever generally is located on the bottom and embedded behind the face of the transceiver module. A special tool or probe must be inserted into a small slit on an external face of the transceiver module in order to access and depress the release mechanism. The requirement of a tool for removing the transceiver module is not only inconvenient, but also prevents an operator from removing a transceiver module if he or she does not have a tool at the appropriate time. The requirement of a tool results in increased installation cost and/or repair time.
Furthermore, other release mechanisms for transceiver modules rely on an ejection spring of the host receptacle to push the module out of the host receptacle when the module is released. If the ejection spring of the host receptacle is weak or defective, the module may not be ejected far enough to enable an operator to remove the module by hand. Furthermore, if the module is jammed or not properly located within the host receptacle, or there is excessive friction between the module and the host receptacle, the ejection spring of the host receptacle may be unable to properly eject the module.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to provide a release mechanism for a transceiver module that does not require a tool to operate.
A second object of the present invention is to provide an easily operable release mechanism at minimal cost.
A third object of the present invention is to provide a lever that functions as both a release and a removal lever.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a release and removal mechanism that can be operated by hand without any tools.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a release and removal mechanism that can be easily assembled.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a release and removal mechanism for a transceiver module that does not increase the overall height and width of the transceiver module.
According to the present invention, the device includes a housing, a printed circuit board, a member, and a lever. The housing includes a surface and a tab projecting from the surface. The printed circuit board is mounted to the housing. The printed circuit board includes contact traces. The member is positioned near the tab. The member is moveable relative to the tab and to the surface of the housing in only a translational direction and not a rotational direction. The member is made of a substantially rigid material. The member includes an actuation surface. The lever is rotatably mounted to the housing. The lever includes a rotatably mounted portion and a free end. The rotatably mounted portion includes a bump, and the free end forms a handle. In a locked position of the lever, the handle is positioned adjacent to the housing and the bump is positioned away from the housing, and the bump contacts the actuation surface of the member, and the member is separated from the tab by a first distance. In an un-locked position of the lever, the handle is positioned away from the housing and the bump is positioned adjacent to the housing, and the bump contacts the actuation surface of the member, and the member is separated from the tab by a second distance. The fist distance is greater than the second distance.